


Distractions

by SparkGoddess



Category: Actor RPF, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Sweat, Writer's Block, outdoors, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:45:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/pseuds/SparkGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing is hard. Especially when a tall British man is involved...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed Work. Enjoy!

I should be focused on work. Working, writing things, logging things, things but he's too distracting. I'm in the garden now, trying to see if anything will come to me but I know he's in the gym, running on the treadmill and looking absolutely delicious.

"Come on, focus" I chastise myself as I tap the pen on the pad of paper and my mind wanders again. I try to write again and that's when he comes downstairs.

I can see from my place in the shade as he moves into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. Once he does, he makes his way outside. As soon as the sun touches his skin, I know that I'm fucked. I can see beads of sweat running down his toned arms and down his neck.

My tongue runs over my teeth as I picture myself licking the droplets off his skin. 

He sits next to me, smiling sweetly before leaning and pressing a kiss to my lips. I run my hand up his arm, feeling the sweat under my fingertips and I moan into the kiss.

"Aren't you supposed to be writing?" He asks as he pulls back slightly to nip and suck on my bottom lip. I groan as his hands move over my skin "No luck since you're in my space. Can't focus" I could see the smile form as he pulled me closer.

"Well, I can distract you in more ways.. If you'd like" I pulled my head back, moving to his neck and licking a stripe up it. I was rewarded by a moan and curse as I licked my way down his jawline before reaching his lips.

"I've been wanting to do that all fucking day" I said as I moved to straddle his lap on the over-sized chair and he moved his hands to my waist "Trying to work out the frustration doesn't work.. As soon as I see you I want to devour you" he growls.

He moved his hands under my shirt and I moaned "Then do it. Right here, right now. Take me" It wouldn't be the first time we'd fooled around outdoors and I loved the way he'd blush even when he wanted it just as much as I did.

"I can't. You're far too loud" He teased and I smacked his arm "I'm not the loud one and I think we've proved that more than once" I shot back and he laughed "Fine, you win" He kissed me again, his fingers making their way towards my bra, unhooking it before he pulled my shirt off along with it.

"So perfect" He whispered as he cupped my breasts in his hands then leaned in to lick and suck on the right before moving to the left. 

I closed my eyes, grinding down against his lap as the words started to flow out. Benedict was always good at clearing my writer's block.


End file.
